misfitsocietyofheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kass Kersch (Purge)
Powers/Abilities Kass’s powers came from Jake after Jake saved his life not too long ago. He is still learning new things about his powers as they develop stronger overtime. 'Water Manipulation' Strengths *He can turn his entire body into water and thus enabling him to dodge direct physical hits and some energy charges such as electricity, and some other uses such as making it easier to slip through doorways and cracks in windows. *When in water form he can turn into any shape he desires as long as the mass of water is equivalent to his body mass, and when splattered can always turn back into his original self. *He can also control the temperature of water that he is near, turning it into steam or ice as he likes. Limitations *His power are more defensive than offensive. 'Combat' Kass is an adept fighter in hand to hand combat. Biography Unlike his vigilante peers, Kass comes from the good life. No science experiments, no tragic lose of relatives, no social misconducts, he is simply a classic example of what having busy CEOs for parents can make out of a child. Brought up in vast wealth, Kass has developed a natural arrogance towards people, often having a hard time understanding those less fortunate than he is. His parents, who were always too busy running their own companies to give him the proper affection he needed as a child, showered him in lavish gifts and gave him anything he wanted. Subconsciously, this lack of parental love has affected Kass to a great extend, even though he himself is not completely aware. Because of this, Kass has developed a strange concept of love, in that he thinks being in the limelight is all he needs, and thus has trained himself to be quite an efficient social animal. Ever since he was in grade school, Kass has been bold, charismatic and independent (if not a bit overbearing), and manage to play the people around him like a violin and come out smelling like roses afterwards. He knows how to catalogue the people in his life according to what he wants out of each of them, and carries on with different attitude towards them without fail. Playboy and a pansexual, his romantic entanglements counts up to the hundreds with no end in sight. Those he is not (sexually) interested in may end up on the nasty side of his sarcastic streak. As a direct result of his carefree lifestyle, Kass is interest oriented and can become quite obsessive once something catches his eye. Always out to prove his worth, Kass loves a challenge for he thinks only the worthy can earn the attention of others. Kass is a natural leader and needs to feel in control of the situation at all times, so when working with others they may find him to be bossy, but he just wants to ensure the best out of the work his team does. His biggest pet peeve is when plans do not carry through as he anticipated, and when this happens, he is quick to anger. When he was 18, Kass moved to America on a whim to study mechanical engineering, and up until this day his parents still do not understand why he chose to leave his homeland, though they fund him willingly. To Kass, America was simply a new beginning, and more importantly, a new challenge, so he deleted all the contacts on his phone. After meeting Jake and gathering team members of the MsoH, Kass unwillingly takes on the role of team dad, having members coming and go as they please out of his apartment and gorging his food supply. Personality Attire/Appearance 'Civillian' *Dress shirts and sweater vests usually featuring an argyle pattern. 'Superhero' Likes Dislikes Relationships Jake Kersch - Gallery Kass.png Category:hero Category:Canon Category:Characters